Hate That I Love You
by Hido-chan
Summary: In less then a week he lost his first love and she lost her best friend. A story of family, love, and hardships in life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My second imprint story. Yay. If you like JaredxKim you could check out that out. Go to my photobucket (link on profile) to see how I imagined Emily, Sam, and Leah. I hope you enjoy my geeky Emily and maybe my bitchy Leah.**

Chapter 1, **Sams POV**

Leah was leaning on me, her head on my shoulder. By the steady beating of her heart I could tell she was asleep. I held onto her shoulders carefully as I moved out from under her and layed her on the couch. I always felt bad and I knew she would bring it up when I got home but the elders said I had to patrol every night. I sneaked out of _my _house and ran to the forest. I pulled off my jeans and hung them on the nearest tree branch, quickly phasing into the monster that I was.

When I was on all fours I ran around the perimeter of La Push sniffing out any vampires. Of course I never smelled any. I hated this 'job'. Going out everynight, getting little sleep and for what? To find nothing! I hated this but it's what I was, I couldn't do anything to stop. As the sun rose and I neared my house I phased back to human form and slipped my jeans on. I could tell Leah was up; doing what was unknown to me though. I walked into my house and went straight to the kitchen; because of this stupid 'curse' I'm always hungry.

"Hey," Leah said as I walked in. She was sitting at the small table eating a bowl of Fruit Loops that was covered in milk. "Where were you?"

I knew she would ask, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you…" I mumbled looking down at my feet as I shuffled over to the cabnets looking for something edible.

"Why? Ever since you came back a few days ago you've been asking weird! I don't like this new you," she almost shouted. I ignored all of her comments and continued searching the cabnets. I knew I worried her when I went off at night and I didn't know what to say to her to comfort her.

"Leah," I said going over to the table and placing my hand over hers, "I love you so much. Please can we not fight about something like this?"

She looked at my eyes and let out a small sigh, "okay fine. And I love you too."

I gave her a smile and got up. _Well, if you want to do this you better do it now, _I told myself. I went upstairs to my bedroom and went straight to my nightstand. Opening the top drawer I pulled out the small black box and stuck it in my pocket. I sat on my bed taking deep breaths to relax myself and go over this in my head. I had it all planned out, it wasn't going to be fancy but I knew she would love it. As I walked down the stairs I felt the world shaking around me. I was getting nervous but I had to do this.

"Leah…"

"Yeah?" She looked up from the empty bowl and when I looked into her beautiful brown eyes I wasn't worried anymore. I pulled a chair up to hers and sat down.

"Leah, I love you more then anything. You make me happy and I never want to leave your side." I paused to piece together her emotions. Her eyes were glistening which caused me to continue, "Leah," I said putting all of my love into her name. I got on my knee, pulling the box out of my pocket. I slowly opened the lid, "will you marry me?"

She nodded her head, "of course I will." She cried sliding out of the chair and hugging my neck.

I slid the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips sucking on her bottom lip a little. She moaned into my mouth while sliding off my lap. She got up holding my hands and dragged me upstairs to my bedroom.

* * *

After we were done she called her second-cousin, Emily, and because of my great hearing I listened in on the conversation.

"Emily! Guess what!!"

"_Um…I have no clue."_

"Sam asked me to marry him!"

"_Oh my God! Contrats!_"

"I know, and I was wondering if you would help me plan…"

"_Of course!"_

"Yay! When can you come down?"

"_As soon as possible, I'll be down tomorrow."_

"Great, oh you can stay with me and Sam at his house."

"_Okay…that'll be fine."_

"Great, I have to go, bye."

"_See ya."_

Well that was a fun conversation. Leah came up the stairs and almost jumped on me.

"Great news, my cousin Emily is going to come stay with us so she can help me plan the wedding." Yeah I know.

"Can't wait," I mumbled as she kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I hung up the phone and smiled. Leah is going to be happy and I get to finally meet the man that she's loved for so long. I grabbed a few jeans and a bunch of tee shirts and stuffed them in my suitcase. I stuck my phone charger in a certain pouch along with my DS charger and all of my games. Sometimes I felt stupid for liking video games so much but I couldn't help my strange interests. I also packed my Inheritance Cycle trilogy so that if I had free time I could read it a bit.

"Hey mom," I yelled down the stairs, "can you take me to La Push?"

"Yes," she yelled back. I dragged my suitcase downstairs and out to the car. I popped the trunk open and threw my bag in there. My mom slowly made her way outside and got in the drivers side.

I climbed in the back while she started the car. She looked at me funny, "I'm tired and plan to sleep most of the time." I mumbled using my hoodie as a pillow. I slept the whole ride down to La Push and got woken up from Leah pounding on the window. "Geez, couldn't you get me up a better way?"

"Nope! Come meet Sam!" She practically screamed as she pulled me out of the car. My suitcase had already been taken into the house by this Sam person. I followed her into the small blue-ish house and was lead into the living room where I heard my mom and a deep voice talking. "Sam, this is my second cousin and best friend Emily." She said motioning to me. "Emily, this is my fiancée Sam!" She said running over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheeck.

He didn't look at me right away, he actually seemed to not notice me until I spoke. "Uh, hi…" I mumbled looking at my feet. I could feel his gaze on me so I decided to look up and give him a smile. When I looked up…I wish I hadn't.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. I know, Leah is gonna have a hard time with all of this but…oh well. Haha, sorry. Not trying to be mean or anything. Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like I said last time, Leah's gonna get hurt badly but that's life. Sorry it took me so long, school is a bitch and I'm getting caught up in RPs I do on myspace…why I'm telling you is beyond me. So…I want/need a beta. Anyone interested? Message me if so.**

**Sams POV (when is this girl gonna stop switching POVS!? NEVER!!!!)**

I looked in her brown eyes and was almost hypnotized. If Leah hadn't been holding onto my waist I probably would have pushed her off of me and moved closer towards Emily. I looked down at Leah who was glancing back and forth between me and her cousin. When I looked in Leah's eyes they didn't hold me like they once did. They were just pretty brown eyes but Emily's, her eyes were a dark hazel with a spark of green when she smiled. Emily's skin was a copper color unlike Leah's which was the same color as every other girls on the reservation.

"So…should we get started?" Emily asked looking uncomfortable. I really just wanted to push Leah away and talk to her but I knew I couldn't do that.

"Yes, what should we talk about first?" Leah asked motioning me to sit on the couch with her and nodding Emily to sit on the old recliner that sat in the corner of the room. _Was she trying to keep Emily away from me?_

Emily sat down trying to not look at me and of course, she didn't succed at all. I could see through her, she wanted to talk to me too, I knew it. "Um, well…color scheme is important."

Leah was about to say something when I cut her off, "I-I'm sorry. I'm not feeling good." I got up, leaving Leah on the couch and ran upstairs, closing the bedroom door behind me. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. What is going on? Why am I feeling this way towards Emily? I just met her and it feels like…I've known her my whole life.

**Emily's POV (ehehehe, changing again)**

To me, it looked like he sped up the stairs pretty fast but I could be going crazy. Maybe it's from all the video games I play…or maybe he was fast. "Leah, I'm gonna go see if he wants some soup or something to eat, it might make him feel better." She nodded her head before staring at the wall. This meant she was thinking and normally when she chose the wall to stare at it wasn't a good thought.

The floorboards creaked a little as I walked through the narrow hallway. I went to the only closed door and knocked ever so slowly. "What?" was the only sound I heard and it was muffled.

I knocked again, "I was wondering if you wanted something to eat to maybe make you feel a little bit better."

I heard something on the other side of the door break right before Sam was standing infront of me in only cut-off jeans. Why did he just take his shirt off? "I'd love something, but I don't think I have much edible stuff in the house." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"That's fine," I mumbled trying to not look at his perfect chest. "I'm a pretty good cook and I can work with very little. I'll try and make you some soup or something." I spun on my heel about to leave before I turned my head towards him. "Leah's thinking and it might not be good so…watch out." He nodded slowly and I decended down the stairs on my quest to find him food.

The kitchen was a little bigger then the living room and like he said, had very little food. "Leah?" I called walking into the living room. She was no longer staring at the wall but flipping through an old magazine on the coffee table.

"Yeah Em," she mumbled not looking up from the article.

"I was wondering if you would go get me some ingrediants for some soup or something."

"Why can't you do it?" She snapped. Leah was acting strange and I didn't like it one bit.

"Because I have to boil up some water and do some other stuff and you hate cooking. Please? It'll make Sam feel better," let's hope she says yes now.

After a moment of silence she let out a long sigh, "okay fine. While I'm gone can you talk to him? See why he's been acting the way he has and stuff?" I nodded at her, "okay, so…do I get a list?"

"Right sorry," I mumbled as I quickly wrote a list. It was probably my worst handwriting so I hope she could read it. She left quickly and when she did the house grew silent. I stood there in the kitchen for a minute, thinking about what to do before I went up stairs to find my suitcase.

Just like before the hardwood floor creaked under my footsteps and instead of going to the room all the way in the back I looked in each of the rooms with an open door. _A small office, a bathroom, __**his **__room, _the guest bedroom was diagnole across from his bedroom. I found my suitcase laying on the bed and opened it, digging through until I found my DS and my games. I felt something hot touch my shoulder and before I even thought about anything I screamed like I was being murdered. I fell on the bed breathing heavily with a shocked Sam standing not far from where I was before.

"Sam, good God will you not sneak up on me!?" I screamed at him and the minute I did I regretted it. His face fell and he looked completely hurt. I took a slow, deep breath. "Sorry, um, Leah went out to get some ingrediants so I could make you the food." I said, smiling at him.

He was looking at the ground as I got up but I could see he seemed upset. Before I could say or do anything he lifted his head up, "I'm sorry," was all he said before I felt a pair of hot lips on my own. I didn't have enough sense to push him away. Mainly for two reasons; one, he is stronger then me and I couldn't push him away if I tried and two, it was the best kiss I've ever had. Gentle yet rough, relaxing yet passionate, no wonder Leah loved him so much.

By the time he pulled away from me we were both breathing heavily. He touched his forehead to mine and kissed my nose. I knew I should have pushed him away and I should have yelled at him but he was so warm I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I did the last thing I expected myself to do. I snaked my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me and kissed him again. This time he was the one pushing me away. He was taking his time un-raveling my arms and by the time we stopped kissing my hands were in his.

"Emily I-" Sam started saying but got cut off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

**A/N: Hate me? I betcha do a little, especially if you're a Leah fan. So…I thought it would be an interesting end to the chapter. I just had to make Emily a nerd XD She loves video games, mainly; Zelda, Pokemon, Mario, and games like those. Tell me what ya thought ;D**


End file.
